


Science

by planetundersiege



Series: Roxy Week 2018 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cats, Gen, Happy, Homestuck - Freeform, Oneshot, Roxy - Freeform, Roxy week, Roxyweek, Science, cloning, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Roxy week 2018: Day 3: Science.Roxy’s relationship with science.





	Science

Science.

What about it?

Personally, Roxy loved it. The way everything made sense in a way, yet didn’t. The way a certain thing led to another, and all the beautiful possibilities. Science did the unimaginable and amazing.

One of those things had changed Roxy’s life, and that was of course… cat cloning!

She loved cats, and you could never have enough of them, they were just too friendly. Cats was everything, she felt like a mother to them, and in a way she was. After all, she was the one who cloned them, mixing their DNA and all. She loved science, and she loved her cute little four eyes cats that roamed in her basement. It had taken way too many tries, lots and lots of fails, but you learned from your mistakes. You learned to predict even the most unusual things that science had to offer, and you came up with new solutions to improve your work.

The first time she had successfully cloned a cat, she had been ecstatic, taken a bottle of wine and celebrated her huge achievement. By today’s standard, it wasn’t such a big accomplishment, but that was before she had become a pro at cat cloning, so back then, it was HUGE.

Science and experiments, it meant so much to her, because it made her realize that you should never stop trying, that you will succeed eventually even if it feels like forever. Science made her explore so much, she had realized so much about herself, and she would always be happy for that.

And the fact that she also got so many kitties.


End file.
